Conventionally, a following circuit is known as a semiconductor circuit including a power semiconductor element. Among the total current that flows into a drain terminal in a reflux mode, in order to make the main component an FET current, the semiconductor element is designed so as to make the voltage of the power semiconductor element during backward operation lower than a forward voltage of a diode between a gate and drain. Also, in order to prevent the diode between the gate and drain from having based forwardly, a Schottky diode is arranged between the gate and drain of the power semiconductor element (Patent Document 1).